


Tiny Ballerina

by boyofscissors (orphan_account)



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Ballet, Bulimia, Dysphoria, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: This is inspired by my sister, Olivia, who is a beautiful ballerina. I am actually anorexic, but I always worry that my sister is becoming like me, even though I'm her younger brother and she is older than me, I still worry she will start hating herself as I hate myself. She is so beautiful, but I get so paranoid (I really do have paranoia, I always have a constant thought that someone is watching me) that she is starving herself. This is based on my sister's and I's life and some names will be changed.Some-what based on my sister's solo song, Light, by Sleeping At Last.In a universe where my sister is anorexic and bulimic.





	Tiny Ballerina

"You have to be expressive. You're moving the stars with you hands like a goddess, Olivia!"

She danced like the beautiful girl she is. Her hands graced the sky as if that's what she was meant to do. As her hands graced the air, she slid into a split and spun around and rolled to her back.

"Well done, you're free to go. We'll have another rehearsal next Saturday." her contemporary teacher told her. 

I was watching my sister dance through the doorway of the studio. She was fifteen, I was thirteen. She was always perfect, but still human; she made mistakes, but not the mistakes I made. She never cut, never was depressed, she just sometimes got a little anxious. She was the perfect sister, and I was the loser brother. 

She walked out and got her things as I waited for her in the lobby of the dance studio. I heard her talk to her friend in the dressing-room, and knew I would have to wait another twenty minutes until we could go home because she wouldn't stop talking with her friend, Jade, until a meteor strikes earth. I go on with texting my only friend, Amelia, and watching Dan and Phil gaming videos.

 _Are you free on Saturday?_ I ask her.  


_Yeah but my mom probably won't let me come over to your place since you're a boy. She's just protective._ She answers.

__ _That's okay. Want to go downtown and look at the shops on Sat.?_  


_Sure. How bout meeting round 12?_

_Sure. I'll ask my mom._

Olivia comes out, ready to go home.

  


* * *

  


"Hey, could I meet up with a friend tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Your sister can drive you." my mom replied in the kitchen.

Mom, Olivia, and I were sitting at the counter across of our sink. We were eating pizza, well, they were; I was picking at mine, deciding if I should eat.

"Okay. But I'm meeting Jade at one tomorrow, so I can only drop you off." Olivia informed me.

"Are you and Amelia dating?" my mom mocked at me.

"No! She's two inches taller than me and she likes taller boys, she's dating someone else, and I don't like her like that! And besides, I like someone in my Social Studies class.

"Who?" my sister pressed.

"Just a boy, Luke." I shrugged.

"You're gay...?" she asked.

"No! We've been over this! I'm pan!"

"Whatever...you're gay to me." Olivia teased.

I play-punch her in the shoulder.

"Sorry! Can't feel your tiny fist!"

I roll my eyes.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE tell me what you think. These are based on my life, but not exactly what my life is like.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if it was good or not.


End file.
